Main Page
This is the main page for The Stuffed Animal Show Wiki, a series consisted of Stuffed Animals, they have done interviews, shows, and more, so please enjoy! File:ImagesCA8WPI0A.jpg|Meet Bedtime Bear!|link=Bedtime Bear|linktext=...a cheeky, chibi teddy bear who is the first to arrive on the Stuffed Animal Show. File:Bbwt.jpg|Explore Stuffedgomery!|link=Stuffedgomery|linktext=...the location of the famous Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. File:TSAS r2 Anthony holding underwear.jpeg|Discover the creator...|link=Anthony Ortiz|linktext=...and the ways he founded the Stuffed Animal Show. File:Example.jpg|Watch the show...|link=The Stuffed Animal Show|linktext=...to discover all the seasons of the Stuffed Animal Show! Welcome to the The Stuffed Animal Show Wiki The Stuffed Animal Show is a show that is known for being suggested by being made up by Anthony Ortiz; who owns lots of Stuffed Animals, anyways, this wiki will tell you about the insane adventures of these Stuffed Animals. During Season 1, there since then, have been episodes from Season 1 that were known to be suggested by Anthony Ortiz, and through Season 2, Crunch, the shark did appear; but during then, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead did not appear in Season 1 and Season 2, but during Season 3, Anthony made their debut. In Season 2, Silly Bee had appeared and there was also an all-new movie Anthony had made up called "Bedtime Bear and the Unknown Land" and would be suggesting the trailer after The Season 2 Update; the trailer did make it, and Anthony started the long movie with the first part. In Season 3, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead made their debuts; and also the Stuffed Animals started interviews during Saturdays on all of the Seasons. After Season 22's final episode in on July 6, 2017, the show took a two-month hiatus before Season 23's premiere. However during the hiatus, many episodes were announced and it was stated that more movies were coming out and that Season 23 will not be the show's final season. In fact, the cast currently said that they had planned up to twenty-six seasons and maybe even more along the way. Season 23 officially premiered on September 14, 2017 after the show's two-month hiatus, the first five episodes followed the twenty-second season's finale by showing that Maroon and Tye have captured the stuffed animals and that it's up to Bedtime Bear and Tito to retrieve them. The Arctic Five also made their anticipated return by helping the stuffed animals by finishing off Maroon and Tye and the stuffed animals were set free. After Season 23 ended, Season 24 came. Main Characters The Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters Meet the Members of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters File:ImagesCA8WPI0A.jpg|Bedtime Bear File:ImagesCATH0W4X.jpg|Tito Bear File:Images35.jpg|Antonio Bear File:Milo.png|Milo Watson File:Oliver the Cat.jpg|Oliver Cat File:Poochy.jpg|Poochy Hampton File:Peter.jpg|Peter Morgan File:JingleRemembers18.jpg|Jingle Snowberg File:Riggy.jpeg|Riggy Emerson File:Pumpkin.jpeg|Pumpkin Emerson File:Black-eyedJake.jpg|Black-eyed Jake File:William.jpg|William Werrison File:Webster.jpg|Webster Spinners File:Gangster and Mangster.png|Gangster and Mangster File:Pikachu.png|Pikachu File:CL1.jpeg|CL Samson File:Elton Bingen "El" Luiz.jpeg|El Luiz File:Latte.jpeg|Latte Chimpance File:Cappuccino Juan Fresh.jpeg|Cappuccino Fresh File:Gobbles.jpg|Gobbles Miller File:Willis.jpg|Willis Woodpecker File:Damian.jpeg|Damian Donkey File:The Red Bear.jpeg|The Red Bear File:Valentina.jpg|Valentina Rossi File:Terry.png|Terry Lloyd File:Babi.jpg|Babi Bankie File:Timothy.png|Timothy Taylor File:Beatrice.jpg|Beatrice Taylor File:Tic1.jpg|Tic Differentshallow File:Tac1.jpeg|Tac Differentshallow File:Scottie.jpg|Scottie Henfort File:Spite.jpg|Spite Henfort File:Sillybee1.jpg|Silly Bee File:Smile Buddy promo1.jpg|Smile Buddy File:Mr. Sprinklehead.JPG|Mr. Sprinklehead File:Rush.jpg|Rush Flower File:Roary Roarson.gif|Roary Azikiwe File:Spot.jpg|Spot Orcinus File:Wallace1.jpg|Wallace Westberg File:Windchill rox.jpg|Windchill Gusset File:CSW.jpg|Alessandro Bollinger File:Water.png|Water Whale File:Stream.png|Stream Salmon File:Lily Frog.jpeg|Lily Frog File:Pad Square.jpeg|Pad Frog File:Mango.jpeg|Mango Monkey File:Chestnut.jpeg|Phil Calmwater File:Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey Chafulumisa File:Tiny dog.jpg|Tiny Vasquez File:OrlandoSpoon.jpg|Quentin Bear File:Qwerty.jpg|Qwerty Bear File:EonintheWaterpromo.jpg|Eon Greenville File:Inch.jpg|Inch Wormer File:Salvino.jpeg|Salvino Beddy File:Stamps Hootinbottom.jpeg|Stamps Hootinbottom File:Stripes Bengal.jpeg|Stripes Bengal File:Prickles the Hedgehog - Introduced in Season 24.jpg|Prickles Chippendale File:Lavender.jpeg|Lavender Flamingo File:Ernesto.jpeg|Ernesto Iguana Main Pages Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse